Unknown Love
by fire-earth
Summary: what happens after Naraku is killed? and What will Kagome do?
1. Abandonment

"Go Kagome! You're the most important person here! We'll hold these guys off!" Sango yelled as thousands of demons poured in on them, feeding off of Naraku's aura. Her and Inuyasha were taking them head on; and they wouldn't let Kagome help. She cried out as Miroku grabbed her midriff and ran to Kirara, Shippo on her back. As they took off, Kagome jumped off, and in the nick of time. Naraku showed up behind the pair, catching them off guard and tossing them aside. She smiled, and shot an arrow, Knocking off his tentacles, and as his heart was killed, he didn't heal.

"You Wench! we told you to leave!" Inuyasha bellowed. Naraku attacked, and she easily dodged it, having been graced with the Midoriko's presence, giving her a gift that she would need to survive the feudal future. She was given what her era called psychic powers. (I will list them later in future chapters.) Without realizing it, she had grabbed Kikyo's arrow, and it was crackling with red sparks, burning her hand, but she was able to deal with the pain. Aiming for his jugular, she hit his forehead, killing him instantly, and a huge explosion built up very quickly. But she didn't see it, and was able to catch the Jewel before her senses were cut off. She woke up, squinting her eyes at the soft white glow. In her hands, she saw that the Jewel was whole.

"My child, you have done it. Now your destiny awaits." a soft voice, not feminine or masculine, but rather a pair of people talking in sync. "You will keep the jewel, but Inuyasha is not to become full demon. It is his destiny to live out his life as a half demon. He is not to mark you as his, as he is unfaithful to you even now. Do you have any questions?"

"Where am I?"

"At the origin of the Shikon No Tama. Now, you are to stop traveling with the group, and travel on your own. I will tell you now, there is no way you can go back to your time. Time will help you, and more of your Miko powers will expose as you continue your journey."

"When will I be able to use the Jewel?"

"You will know. We have one more thing for you- look yonder that way..." a finger erupted, and pointed to her right. Kagome stood up and walked over to it. "This is your new attire. You have the option as of now. You may continue to be a human, but You will be given Immortality, exceeding those who you share a life with now, or you become a full fledged Demon. and a Fang sword far powerful that the one you knew as So'unga, but far more recessive at the same time. You choose now."

"Can I have a minute?"

"Yes." the voice said. _**Kami, how am I supposed to choose? Out live those, or become a demon and still out live those, yet still die... **_She thought.

"I will become a demon. But what of my Miko powers?"

"You will be the first to still have Miko powers. Even after you become intimate with a man, You will continue to harbor them. But you will be very similar to a past Inu demon, Lord Inutaisho. You follow in his footsteps. Are you sure that you wish to become a demon?"

"I will be able to stay in contact with my friends, and tell them what happened right?"

"Yes. We will allow it. there are no restrictions, only that you cannot use the jewel until your _soul_ says it is time to use it."

"Very well. But may I request one thing?"

"What would you like?" the voice asked, curious.

"It was basically because of me that Lord Sesshoumaru's arm was removed. Could you grant him his arm once again? And that he knows that I wished it? Along with giving Kohaku his life back?"

"Why?"

"I...I don't really know. I- I mean he's saved my life countless times, and all I've done for him is take care of his ward once or twice."

"We shall do that. Now you must go back to the blast,- at least the after math. "The voice said, as she was lifted inside a blue orb and carried softly back to the human Earth. The Jewel was hung out of Sight.

*****(While that was taking place)*******

The dust settled, and everybody came looking around for Kagome. Inuyasha was looking for her, while Miroku and Sango were staying back, sure she was dead.

"She's not dead. She was carried up into the sky."

"By what?" Inuyasha snarled.

"The Jewel. Perhaps the Kamis summoned her." Shippou suggested. Inuyasha looked skeptical, and his proof was lying in front of him. Kagome's attire, her school clothes, floated down from the heavens. Inuyasha caught it, and brought it down for the others to see. There were scorch marks on the bits of fabric that had been saved from the explosion. Shippou started to cry. Inuyasha was silent, smirking just a bit.

"You always have had a way of going out Kagome." he said. Sango picked up the crying Kitsune, and tried to comfort him. Miroku hugged them, even hugging Inuyasha, though it brought little comfort. "C'mon, Kagome's clothes at least should be buried. Let's go to Kaede's; She'll know what to do." Inuyasha said. Miroku and the gang climbed onto his back, and he ran away from the death scene of the most notorious Demon and the Beautiful reincarnated Miko, whose bodies were burned up in the explosion. _**Why Kagome? Why use Kikyo's arrow? Were you afraid that nobody would make it out alive?**_ Sango asked the twilight sky as They hopped away, heading towards the nearby village.

Inuyasha's back was finally free when they reached the village's head house, where Kaede was at home, wide awake. But nobody dared go inside and risk the crying tears of... laughter? Shippou's ears went to the wall, as did Inuyasha's, Miroku and Sango standing next to them.

"... Oh Kagome, that is so amusing... What did ye do?"

"What could I do? I came here as soon as I was able to. I got down from the heavens and Here it is almost dark, and I see Inuyasha and the gang on his back, hopping towards the setting sun. I had a silent laughing fit. They even took my burned clothes. It was almost too easy to get ahead of them with my new body. I'm still not adjusted to it. I wonder if I will ever be..." The smooth voice of Kagome's rang true through their ears, and were startled when somebody came to the door. "Are you coming in, or are you going to act like I died?" She said. They stared at her in horror. This wasn't, _couldn't _be Kagome.

"You aren't Kagome... You're a demon." Sango said.

"Yeah I am Sango. and Thanks to me, Kohaku gets to live, without a shard implanted in his back." The silver haired girl said. Shippou pounced on her, sniffing her neck.

"Guys, It is Kagome! I smell her through all of these clothes." Shippou exclaimed and Everybody but Inuyasha stepped inside.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"You changed. You used the Jewel, didn't you, after you knew-"

"You are wrong Inuyasha." She held the jewel, intact, in front of him, hanging perfectly around her neck, "I still have it. And I was told by the Kamis that You were to live this life as a Hanyou. I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"And what of us?"

"i must split from the gang. It is time you go and find the concubine that is carrying your child. Miroku and Sango are gonna have to settle down and I am taking Shippou to train him with the wolves. They are willing to take him on, and It won't be that long before he hits a growth spurt. I will be fine."

"Oh. How did you know?" he just kept asking questions

"The Kamis obviously! Just stop asking and accept the fact Inuyasha. I'm leaving without you." She snapped. Kagome was tired of playing 20 questions. She walked inside, Inuyasha following, his puppy ears flat. She sat next to the powerful Priestess, Inuyasha standing in a

corner, glaring at her. She retold her story to the gang, ending with her question to Shippou…

"So, That is why I need you to travel with me Shippou. Koga is willing to train you in battle, Are you willing to accept?"

"Hai, Okaa, I will. When will we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. I have to get you there, and find my purpose." Kagome said with a hint of sadness. Her pack was packed, and she was ready to go in the morning. Once everybody settled down in the hut, Even Inuyasha was nodding off to sleep. Kagome was rather subdued and quiet. She sighed, and gathered things for a nice soak in the nearby hot springs. Once there, she began to undress and slip into the warm welcoming waters that lapped at her body playfully. An hour came and went, and Kagome ended up falling into a light sleep.

She awoke, and sighed, she had fallen asleep. It was the middle of the night, and she decided to head back, cursing herself because she looked like an oversized silver prune.

_EARLIER THAT DAY…_

Rin played in the field, chasing Jaken and picking flowers while Sesshoumaru sat back on a tree trunk, watching the Kappa getting his head plopped on the ground multiple times. His ward was cheerful and everything he wasn't, yet he stood in as a figure in her life. After all, he did save her, as she had him, a little ningen looking after the taiyoukai. his beast grumbled within him, bored out of his mind. They were taking a day from traveling, so everybody could relax.

**Master, when are we leaving the ningen in a village? She needs to interact around her own species.**

When this Sesshoumaru decides to. It is none of your business.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" he heard Rin cry. He quit arguing with his beast and looked to her, who was running towards him. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Help me!" she cried across the meadow. There were boar demons who were attempting to attack her. He sprinted across the field, poison whips out, and sliced through them, but wasn't quick enough. One had bitten Rin's side, and she was bleeding profusely. "Lord Sesshoumaru..." she squeaked, and became unconscious. He picked her up, and licked her side, healing the scar. Looking around, he saw Ah Un, but no sign of the insolent Kappa, only the staff, and he never went anywhere without it. some green blood was spewed across the grass, and Sesshoumaru knew that he was digested in one of the boar demon's stomach. Placing the unconscious Rin on the two-headed dragon's back, he picked up the staff, and took off, Ah Un behind him, carrying his ward.

Sesshoumaru stopped at a small Village. It was near his half-brother, with the Priestess Kaede residing in. He walked through the village, stopping at Kaede's hut. It was black outside, the middle of the night. He laid the sleeping girl in front of Kaede's hut, and continued on his way. He would come back for her, he always did. But at least she was safe from demons here. Kaede would recognize her and care for her. But he had to get back to the Citadel, his Lordly actions needed tended to.

Kagome stopped, the wind had shifted and brought with him a new smell, in which she had recognized as Sesshoumaru's. She hid in the bushes, watching him track up the small hill, and turned to look at the village one last time, and placed a stick of some sort in the ground, and took to the air, not looking back. As soon as she could see him no more, Kagome walked up to the stick, which she found to be the Staff of Two Heads, the staff that Jaken carried. Yet she didn't see him there, nor did she spot Rin, his ward. This had her puzzled, but she took the staff and walked back to Kaeda's hut.

She stopped in her tracks when she was but five feet to the door of Kaeda's hut. There lay Sesshoumaru's ward, with a scroll on top of her, and she was unconscious. Kagome grabbed the scroll and read it's contents.

_To the Ningen that find this child:_

_I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands, and this is my ward. Her name is Rin and I must leave her for her to gain a normal life, or at least some etiquette in the feminine ways, for I cannot have her in my Citadel without etiquette. I will come back for her, but she mustn't know of that fact. I will return in three years, Keep her safe for me until then. _

Kagome was shocked. This letter that she held actually suggested that Sesshoumaru held feelings for Rin. Carefully, so not to wake her, she picked her up and took her inside. Sitting back in a corner, she fell asleep, holding the young girl against her chest. Her sleep was deprived from her that night, and she woke the next morning to a still sleeping Rin and everybody staring at her.

"Isn't that Sesshoumaru's ward, Kagome?" Sango asked, puzzled. Kagome nodded.

"I found her in the doorway coming back from my bath. With this laying on her chest." She said, tossing her the note. Sango read it out loud to the rest of the group. "I am taking her with me. She is used to traveling, and it might do me good."

"Are you sure Kagome? What if after the three years are over, Sesshoumaru comes back to find that she has been taken by a Miko-demoness to travel with her?" Sango asked, worried. The men and Kaeda were still sleeping, and Shippou was getting a quick bath.

"Tell him to find me. He doesn't want her to know that he will return. Erase the last line in the letter, where it says he will come back. I will let her read that, and she will see for herself that she is not wanted in his presence. Then I will become her adopted mother." Kagome said, silently praying that it would work. And just as Sango finished eradicating the last few sentences, Rin awoke. "Hello Rin. Do you know where you are?"

"No. Where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, Kagome was thankful that she had taken acting classes before. Her face paled as Sango handed her back the note, winking, so Kagome knew she would act as well.

"Rin, sweety, we found you here last night, with this on your chest. It is from Lord Sesshoumaru. It says that you were left here for a chance at a normal life." Kagome said, handing it to her.

"I can't read." Rin said sheepishly, bowing her head.

"I'll read it then." Sango said, saying exactly what Sesshoumaru said on there. Rin started to tear up, crying into Kagome's chest.

"Then- Who are you?"

"You remember Kagome, right?"

"Yes."

"I am her. I was changed into a full Inuyoukai by Kamis, as this is how I must live my destiny. Do you wish to travel with me? I am leaving today, would you like to come?"

"I- Would. Thank you, Kagome-chan."

"Rin, would you like to call me Mother? I would be honored if you chose to. You would have a brother, The kitsune, Shippo calls me his mother."

"thank you… Mother." Rin said slowly. Kagome smiled. Sango took something out of a basket that Kaeda had in a corner, it was a small Kimono, the same one that Rin was wearing, but it wasn't bloodied or dirty. Rin changed, and headed outside where Kagome was explaining things to Shippo. "I am ready. Hello Shippo!" Rin said as the little Kitsune smiled at her approach. Kagome had felt best not to tell him of her plan.


	2. Truce

Three Years had gone by, with Kagome and Rin on the road, helping the less unfortunate they encountered. Shippo was at the wolves' den, learning how to fight with swords and hand-to-hand combat. Rin was starting to grow, and Kagome was happy at that. She was teaching Rin how to shoot an arrow, and fight with a dagger, and she had gotten just as good as Kagome was. She was teaching her about herbs, and expanding Rin's now-present miko powers. Rin was always upbeat, reminding Kagome of herself at her age.

"Very good Rin. Now, onto your herbs."

"This is Chamomile, it is used to calm stomachs and is very good for pain if used as a rub on old joints."

"Rin you are correct. Let's go, we need to make camp soon."

"ok Okaasan. I am very glad that I am with you now. I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru would have taught me any of this."

"You are welcome. Come, gather the horses and let's be off." she said, packing away the random herb that she had taken from her pack and stood to take the reins from Rin, who liked to be led around, she didn't have to run to keep up. She thought of her old traveling life with Sesshoumaru. He would always have Jaken take care of her, except when she was in a battle and the Kappa had run off, forgetting about her altogether. her life was hard, sometimes going hungry as Sesshoumaru left to do his personal business, which is when if he was gone for a few days she would go hungry because her nor Jaken could catch any animal for hunting, and supplies from the villages they passed through didn't last between Jaken and herself. He showed no emotion, and gave her free reign, saying she was free to go if she ever wanted. But she came to see him as a father, and was shocked when he left her, saying nothing to her. Now that it had been her and her new okaa, she saw the better part of life, and vowed to herself unless Sesshoumaru joined them, she would never go back, not even if he begged, and Rin figured that Hell would freeze over before that happened...

A week had gone by, and Kagome shuddered on a very warm day, feeling the Western lord fast approaching.

"Rin, go and hide in the village we just came from. There is danger and you need not see it."

"Yes Okaasan" Rin said, and galloped the horse around the mountain pass, heading back the way they had come. And Kagome was correct; Sesshoumaru was standing there, blocking her way.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Why do you wish to know? I am only passing through."

"Because I heard about a powerful demoness, and I am making sure you will cause no harm to my lands."

"You have grown colder without your ward, Lord Sesshoumaru. Why is that?"

"I have always been cold. you should know, Miko."

"Oh, so you know about me do you?"

"Yes. You were the ningen that traveled with my half brother. for some reason, Fate has turned you against your own kind, therefore removing the chance to see your family ever again. I also know you took my ward away from the chance of a normal life. Why?"

"Rin wished to come with me, and I am training her. She is already a powerful Miko. at her age, there are Very few that have her power. She is learning proper etiquette as well, and I have many human allies, helping us when needed. So why do you confront me? I've sent Rin back to the village. She has expressed her own feeling to me, she has no wish to travel with you, you emotionless prick." Kagome said, and realized it was a mistake when He held her throat, very far off the ground.

"You will call me by proper title. Or I will not spare you again. You are carrying my ward, therefore I am indebt." he said, as he tossed her back onto the ground and growling as She hit a boulder, causing her to bleed.

She spat out blood, and smiled. "I am sorry, but She is my daughter now, and Daughter rules over ward. Perhaps if you had seen fit for her to call you Otousan, I could not challenge you to claiming her as my own. But your law states that she must be parentless for you to call her a ward of yourself, and be of some connection to you for her to call you father." She was standing, and sensed Rin coming back around the bend. "Do you wish to challenge me for the right? Because without a proper dojo, I have the advantage..." she said, and jumped to narrowly escape his poison whip. Rin had come around just in time to see Sesshoumaru attack her mother.

"Mother!" Rin cried, as Kagome landed in front of her, sliding back a bit. Rin hopped off the horse, who was now tied to a skew branch of a tree. Rin ran to her mother, who was still coughing up blood. "Mother, are you ok?"

"Stay here Rin, please, I don't want him to hurt you." She pleaded, coughing a bit more as she realized that her back molar had been knocked out, and needed medical attention. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with cold steel eyes.

"You will not hurt her!" she cried as she ran to him, hiding a dagger in her sash around her waist. Sesshoumaru snarled, he didn't like this, his own ward attacking him. He jumped out of the way easily, but was caught by surprise at Kagome, who was holding a fang sword. _Impossible!_ he thought, as Kagome unleashed a strike, with Miko power attached to it. As Sesshoumaru jumped up the mountain, Kagome took Rin and the horse, and hopped onto it, making it jump. But the horse didn't fall, it spread wings and flew off, far faster that his dog form could even dream of. The black horse glided into the forest below, as Sesshoumaru just realized that his side was bleeding, and he was growing weak. He had just enough energy to get back to his castle for the healers there.

Kagome stopped, and Rin got the medical kit out, handing it to her mother who was in the river, cleaning her wounds around her neck. Kagome knew that he would come back and challenge her for his own honor back. once her wounds were quickly healed they headed down the river, and made camp for the night. Kagome was thinking, about Rin's safety.

"Rin,"

"Yes Okaa?"

"I need you to stay at Kaeda's for a while, just to make sure that Sesshoumaru won't attempt to harm you, ok? I will come back as soon as I am sure that you are safe." she said, cooking her fish they had caught. It was still daylight and Kaede's was not far at all from their current position. Rin pondered about it. I should, Mom wants to keep me safe. Rin thought, and nodded. "Good. We'll get you there before sundown tonight." Kagome said as Rin was done eating.

Kagome climbed into the hot springs after taking her daughter to Kaede's. A nice soak would do her good. She slowly ebbed her way into the land of pleasant dreams...

Sesshoumaru walked briskly to where the miko and he fought a month before. He smelled the blood of the miko, but there were two different blood scents, and His beast took over, not giving control up. He rushed, following the scent and finding the Miko asleep in the water. The mere sight made his beast go insane, and if attacked by surprise, her miko powers would not be active until later, after he was gone. His beast fought for control once again, and won as he burst out of the bushes. Kagome heard it, and was prepared; she flipped out of the water, completely naked, and grabbed her fang from its sheath. Sesshoumaru gained control back over his body, and stopped to stare at this demoness.

**Why did you stop me master?**

**Because beast, I cannot mate this Miko. She was once human and only a few hours ago tried to take my life.**

**You baka. **

"Are you going to try and Attack me again? A Naked woman trying to get some peace? I have taken Rin to safety, and you'll never find her."

"I am not looking for her. I actually came here for a truce between us." he said in his emotionless face.

"Well, I do have some demon sake- would care to share it?"

"I would be honored. But you might want to dress first- the night does bring a chill" he said just as she shivered, causing her nipples to erect. She nodded and grabbed her Kimono and sash, tying herself away from Sesshoumaru. She sat down across from the fire. "With this truce, I will answer any questions that you have, and I hope you will do the same." he said. She nodded, and took human sake out instead of the demon sake.

"To start off easy. So I can ask you anything?"

"Correct. You may start."

"How old are you?"

"780 years, as humans go. And what of you, before your human ended?"

"22. What were your parents like, how they behaved and looked?"

"My father was the lord of the lands, until I took over the night he died; the night my hanyou brother was born. He looked like me, but his markings were jagged and bore no moon on his forehead. He was married to my mother, who was of the Western royalty. She bore the mark, along with smooth markings. They both chose to wear their hair up in some fashion. I do not know what has come upon my mother. Last I seen her, she was getting older than my father- if he was alive- and her mokomoko was turning greyer by the year. She was not for this earth long."

"Ah I see."

"What of your family?"

"I know nothing of my father, only which he died shortly after my brother was born. I was still young and do not remember him. My mother is a very kind lady who has my Gramp- grandfather as the priest at our shrine, they were hoping that as a woman who held my innocence intact, I would continue Miko training, coming into priestess hood easily, and take over the shrine after he passed into the next world. My brother Souta is a very spirited and loved- Inuyasha as a brother, very happy with him. Souta..."

"I know you are unable to see them. Your portal has closed, with you in this world."

"I have a destiny in this world, and I must complete it. Perhaps I could start with your arm?"

"Tell me of the future. What is and isn't in this world of yours?" he asked as she worked carefully, but it still hurt.

"Well..." Kagome was telling him, and he listened. Few hours passed, and the night finally overcame the last rays of sunlight left. "...And that is about It." she said. He didn't even want to know about demons, he doubted that they were present because of her reaction when he first saw her come to this world.

"Interesting."

"So..." Kagome wandered off topic, and somehow or another, he challenged her to a drinking contest. But she declined. "You may stay here for the night if you wish."

"I will. I find that even as powerful you are, somebody might try to harm you, and with you on my lands, I would not handle that well." he said, a smiling creeping on his face.

"Well, I am going to lie down for a spell, good night Sesshoumaru." Kagome tipped her head, and went to the edge of the river, where a mat had been laid out and she fell asleep quickly.

**Master... You do it I do. She in heat.**

**No! Baka beast, you are impatient, and I am not interested. She was once ningen...**

**Not any more... you have five minutes, or I will make her regret the truce you have.**

Sesshoumaru fought hard with his beast over control and won, momentarily. As he lay down near the miko, his beast caught sight of Kagome's bare neck, and with the smell of her heat cycle, it drove him to take over. **Must relieve Bitch!** His beast cried as Sesshoumaru jumped on top of her, quickly entering her from behind, she woke up quickly in shock, but a hand over her mouth prevented her from speaking. She was naked once again and he was slamming into her, inu style, with all of his might, making her moan. His hand moved away and he exited her, he had won control back over his body, but his newfound desire for the Miko fed him. He turned her over, and she looked into his eyes with agony.

"Sesshoumaru... why?" she asked.

He said nothing, and when she didn't respond, but shook her head. _If I am going to lose it, it might as well be a powerful inuyoukai like him..._ she thought.

"Are you going to mark me?"

"Do you wish to be marked?" she shrugged. He promised that he wouldn't and kiss her, deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth. She held his head to her chest as he licked her neck and massaged her breasts, hearing her moan all the time he was doing so. His newly formed hand traced down to the smooth silver hairs, and entering her gently with his fingers, pumping inside her, making her coil and her stomach grow very tight. His tongue slowly made his way to his finger, and licked her core, making her moan very loud. Her muscles tightened in the oncoming euphoria. He sensed this and left her only for a second, and drove his erection, standing at attention, into her slowly, and damn, she was _TIGHT! _Kagome was thinking the same thing, except her was _I am going to die! He is so big and it hurts! Why did I let him do this? _and her breath went sharp as he slowly drove through her barrier, and kept going dragging out and back in, faster each time and brining them both into heated climax. Sesshoumaru threw up a sound barrier just before letting out a roar of completion. He removed his self and fell beside her, both of them dazed, sharing the aftermath. Kagome couldn't believe what she just did. He basically claimed her as his concubine.

"Sess..." she mumbled, before passing out, not used to the thrill of demon sex.

Sesshoumaru dressed, his beast finally satiated, he left without even so much as a goodbye kiss to her, leaving his yellow and blue obi( what is his yellow/blue thing on his waist called? is it called an Obi? Or does anybody know?) With her clothes...

Kagome woke the next morning, and everything hit her suddenly. She started to cry, yet had nobody to cry to, not even the demon who took her to being a toy when he required his beast to be satisfied. She cleansed herself in the river, but his scent wouldn't remove itself from her stomach, and if Sesshoumaru would have stayed behind longer, he would have marked her as mate without her consent. She was pregnant. And at the fact, accepting it rather, made her choke when she saw what he left behind. His sash was near her clothes. This present with her known fact made her smile sheepishly. _At least he wants me to remember him. Or is it a way that he could track me because of his strong scent?_

She dressed quickly, and moved to Kaede's hut to tell Rin of the changed plans. And Rin wasn't happy when she found out.

"Darling it is only for a few months. I am going to see Shippou and go through some dangerous territory. I don't want you hurt. Promise me you'll keep training, please?"

"But Okaasan, I have been here for a month now."

"And I am afraid that danger is still following me. If I lead it away, there is no chance that it can harm you. Promise me Rin."

"But-"

"Please. It might be a few years, but keep yourself whole, never marry, and I will be with you in no time. I might even find a husband for you in my travels." Kagome said, she knew how much Rin would love to settle down, and she promised Kagome that she could choose the bachelor, and he would be in high standards. Rin nodded, and hugged her mother for what seemed to be the last in quite a while, but she knew her mother was doing only the best for her safety. As she watched them walk away, Rin couldn't help but feel that her mother was keeping one thing too many from her...


	3. Braving the World

Kagome was almost to Kouga's newest den in the mountains, where Shippou and himself were just starting to do a practice fight in the makeshift dojo outside on the flat mountaintop. She was growing a bit of a bump, but nothing too noticeable, though she knew that they could smell the pup, perhaps not the father's scent, but she still could, as her sash was His obi. She knew that he would not come looking for her, unless he sensed her pregnancy. And with her keeping a barrier up while traveling, he never detected her once, to her knowledge.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried, as Shippou had told him of her new look, and she still smelled the same. but he lost his concentration, and it earned the wolf a welcome of mother earth to his ass from a kick of Shippou's foot, and Kagome had to hold her tongue to keep from laughing. Shippou walked up to her, and she was taken back. Shippou had grown greatly, he was nearly as tall as she was and well defined too, with large bulging muscles and a suit that well suited him; She had gotten it from a wealthy lord for her first son, and so Kagome had given it to Shippou. what seemed to be a cut shirt hung to his sweaty chest, and the pants had fit him well.

"My, Shippou, your not that much of a Kitsune anymore. You're a grown man! But where did..."

"My tail? it shrank, but I am rather large to transform to my true form, I'm half the size of Sesshoumaru-sama!" he replied excitedly, his voice ran deep, and very good Baritone. Unfortunately, he noticed her flinch when he said the inuyoukai's name. he shook it off, and a sharp but gentle scent hit his nose, and he jumped back, knocking Kouga off his feet again, having nearly landed on him. "Kagome- "

"I know, Shippou. I am pregnant."

"What?" Kouga scrambled to his feet. and she just noticed a faint mark on his forehead.

"Kouga, what is that mark on your forehead?"

"That is the mark that my mate will share... in two days."

"Congratulations." she said, slightly bowing. Shippou draped his arm over Kouga. "Tell me of all that I have missed." She said, and as they traveled down the mountain, to the intricate cavern inside the mountain. She had missed out on very much. Koga's wolf pack had began to grow and multiply, and though many were crushing for Shippou, he had kept himself celibate, only to bear children with the one he loves, and he told Kagome of the hopes he had for Rin, which surprised her to no end. Kagome accepted his offer, and so Kagome stayed with them, until a week before the pups were due.

She sent Shippo on his way, and armed with many supplies, bought a small hut near a dense forest on the side of the mountain, not far from Kouga's intricate tunnels, yet far enough to ensure her privacy. She had built her own furniture the first two days there, and going to a nearby village took a day to get there and another to get back, plus one for shopping, where she bought some clothes for the children and such things that she would need. and she was lucky.

Just as she placed down the herbs needed to keep a barrier over her house, as she knew that the barrier on herself would drain the energy needed to birth the child, her water gushed out, soaking her, and the contractions started immediately. She was able to make it back into the house, to the fireplace, where there was boiling water, a sharp knife and towels there for the pup. Crying, she leaned against the wall for support as she rode the few contractions out, keeping a hand to feel the pup's head between her legs. another contraction came, and more followed, and thankful to the barrier outside, she could scream to her heart's content...

an amazing four days went by, before she had felt the child's head, and she was more than eager to push, with the little strength she had left. One short push and two long ones later, she held a female pup in her hands, the cord cut, and washed her off, easily seeing the similarities between Sesshoumaru and the pup. and yet, there were so many differences. She had jagged silver and maroon lines on her body alternating colors, the same places where Sesshoumaru had them; On her cheeks, wrists, wrapping around her chest from her spine, and ankles. She had a different color of eyes than what Kagome had ever seen before. They were a pink-sunset-like tone to her eyes, far different than from her mother's deep sapphire eyes or her father's dog eyes, the lukewarm amber color that they were. She also held the crescent of western Royalty, the same as Sesshoumaru's own heritage mark. "Kimiko" Kagome whispered, imprinting the pup, wrapping her in a towel, and placing her in a basket, soon Kagome would make a crib. Kagome cleaned herself up, and wrapped herself in a new Kimono, not using Sesshoumaru's sash anymore, swearing that as Sesshoumaru refused to tell Kagome of any feelings beside's his beast's lust, she would not let him near her daughter, and the thought of Sesshoumaru taking Kimiko away from her, even possibly kill her, made her shiver. She would kill Sesshoumaru before he even thought of it.

Kagome stepped outside of the hut. and tested the barrier for any signs of fading or weakness, and was happy when it seemed stronger than ever. The barrier jetted out ten feet in every direction, in a rough circle, and she would put a fence up soon, so the pup wouldn't make a mistake and go through the barrier. Thankfully, Kagome was prepared and decided to buy many things that she could work on, while gaining her physical strength back. She had made three different necklaces, and needed to cast spells over them. One necklace was for her, to take a form of a mere human, as to blend in. The other two was for her child. One was to hide her own demon marks and the other was for hiding her scent, that way if they ever did encounter Sesshoumaru while traveling back and forth, He would smell humans and spells, but that was all. And Kagome's spell changed her into a completely different human, and scent, so Sesshoumaru wouldn't try again to rut with her.

And so the next three days, Kagome would leave for a few short minutes when Kimiko was sound asleep to gather long limbs for making the crib of sorts, now settling on a style she would make it by. and every night, after her meal and daily chopping and smoothing of wood, She would chant over the necklaces, placing all miko energy into them she could safely muster. Once she was sure they were strong enough, Kagome knew she would have to dare the world, and try the necklaces. Luckily Kagome carried a mirror in her rucksack, and after putting on her necklace, looked into the mirror, and saw a girl she didn't recognize, and smiled in triumph. She formed a quick papoose of sorts, and carried Kimiko down the hillside early the next morning, getting to the village for supplies by noon.

Kagome and Kimiko got to the village, and was relieved, Kagome nor Kimiko caught any wandering looks and not even so much as an upraised eyebrow. Kagome bought some supplies for wood cutting. She was tired of getting splinters in her hands and on her skin, and she lived near a hot spring, but didn't wish to leave Kimiko for very long, or leave her exposed, afraid somebody would spot them and hurt her daughter. So Kagome bought a hammer and small metal spikes, (AKA nails) for the crib, along with an axe. She then bought some new clothes for herself and soon her pup would need some, So she bought fabric, figuring that she could sew Kimono's for her daughter instead of buying them, and save them money in the end. Kagome paid the village back by delivering children and protecting the village in her new miko appearance, but keeping it to a small village like this ensured that not many people would here about it.

A week had gone by since Kimiko's birth, and Kagome decided to risk a longer journey, but keeping the infant's necklaces on, she specialized a third necklace for her, hiding only her heritage, so that no rumors could spread. This time Kagome took Kimiko to Kouga's den, and hoped for a little advice on what to expect...

She reached the mouth of the cave, and was met by Kouga just coming in himself from a hunt. "Kouga!" Kagome said, overjoyed to see him. Kouga smiled.

"Ahhh, I see you have been busy..." Kohaku said, smiling at the sleeping infant on her back.

"Yes. This is my daughter Kimiko. I was coming to let you see her."

"She is a sight. and she is very very beautiful. May I?" he asked, gesturing to her. Kagome slid the papoose off and held Kimiko out, leaning the pack against the wall.

"So, I presume, from my last visit, that you are mated?"

"...No, my mate- She was killed while attempting to hunt."

"Oh, Kouga, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, she was happy while she lived, and even though her body was maimed, our healers healed her body whole, and we placed her in the graveyard inside the tunnels, where we cremate the bodies. Ayame was loved, and I miss her. But I am happy to know that she died the way she wanted to. She did give me a pup, and I am very happy to have Ai, she is very young, but looks exactly like her mother." Kagome was saddened by this news. they passed an empty bedroom and Kagome got an Idea. She took his hand, and after making Kouga promise that he wouldn't mark her, decided to give him a proper condolences, and they had several "pillow" fights in the sealed bedroom, while somebody watched Kimiko.

An hour later, they both left the room, and a sleeping Kimiko was handed back to her, only to have Kouga take her, walking her back to the entrance.

"... So, What of you? have you decided to get with the pup's father?"

"No. Please don't talk about it. She doesn't even know what he looks like, or smells like, and that's the way I intend to keep it. Perhaps when she is older I shall tell her. But I must be going, I must pack for enough of a few weeks to talk to Shippou and Rin, in hopes that Shippou held his promise and they haven't slept together yet." Kouga chuckled at the thought of the kitsune he had trained to fight- boisterous, and free- having kids. His mind couldn't leave the subject without a small image of a dark-haired girl giving birth as swearing at Shippou for her never to touch her again. He laughed. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked, slightly puzzled at him.

"Imagining Rin giving birth to a child and swearing to Shippo that he was never to touch her again. It seems so weird that a young kit like him would want to settle down so soon and start a family."

"I guess you're right." Kagome chuckled as she saw a similar image pop up briefly, and laughed at it. She waved goodbye to Kouga, the papoose and Kimiko leaving with her.

Rin woke up startled, having a bad dream of the battle between her mother and her old caretaker, ending much worse than what it did. Shippo laid beside her, keeping his promise that they would not touch each other, nor did anybody know of her child, But Rin did know of his intentions, and it made her blush everytime she thought about it.

"Rin, Are you ok?"

"Yes. I was just waking from a bad dream Go back to sleep Shippou dear." she said, patting him on the shoulder. Assured that she was fine, he easily fell back asleep, herself following suit.

The next morning near noon, Kagome finally spotted Rin and Shippou helping Kaede pick herbs and plants for her cooking and other things.

"Hey, Rin, Kaede Shippou! I'm back!" She cried happily, walking through the trees. Rin's face immediately brightened, and she froze as Kagome came into view, carrying something on her back. "Rin, I want you to meet your sister, Kimiko." Kagome said, having carried the month old pup all the way here, the papoose holding supplies. Rin smiled as Kimiko was handed to her. "she was a surprise. soon after I left, I found I was pregnant, and gave birth to this cutie soon after Shippou was sent to meet you here." Kagome explained. Kaede smiled as her eyes fell upon the waking infant.

"Come Kagome, Let's have some tea. There is much to discuss." Shippou said, whispering into her ear. "Rin and I want to know how she could be changed into a hanyou or a youkai... She wishes to be mine for eternity, or at least as long as I live." Kagome smiled at his remark, and nodded.

"I believe there is a way, but it will only happen after you mate with her, and mark her. I will allow you to mate tonight. Then you can find a new home with Rin and begin a family." she said loud enough so Rin could hear. She squealed in delight. And she was very happy that she could be with the man that she loved, and who loved her in return.

_****A/N** **_**I want five reviews before posting the next chapter up!**


	4. A Plan

Sesshoumaru walked around his castle, wondering why the miko had just dropped all traces of her, as If she died, without even leaving him a note. He didn't like this at all. He would have to resort to another ningen, one who cared less, and rut with her, and even though the thought made him shutter, it was necessary. And while searching, he found a Miko not far from a small village, one that reminded him of his lost miko and decided to take her the next time he saw her.

Kagome had to leave the house for more water, while the pup was still sleeping, and she put on her necklace, so she looked like a normal woman getting water for her house. Little did she know that the necklace would have been her downfall. She was bending down, filling the jugs that she had brought with her. As She stood, she heard a small_ whoosh_ from behind. And she sensed his aura. But he didn't know it was Kagome, but it didn't stop him. He took her from behind, covering her mouth and taking her into the woods. Sesshoumaru had waited three days by the hot spring. He turned her around and stared into her eyes, they were full of fear and sadness.

"You need not be afraid. I only wish a mere service of you Ningen." he said calmly, stepping towards her, and she was backed into the mountainside, trapped. He came closer.

"What is the service you speak of Demon lord? I have naught to give you," she said, acting as the low human her image was. But he said nothing, and kissed her tenderly. He withdrew, and Kagome was shocked. "I cannot… my children are home alone, and they are just infants."

"Then I shall take you by force, and make this quick." he said immediately, picking her up, which made her squeal. He jumped into the highest oak tree there, and easily took the Kimono off. After all, she couldn't stumble back into the village completely naked. He lowered his trousers, and entered her, thrusting hard until they both reached their climaxes. _No!_ Kagome's mind screamed. _No! This wasn't supposed to happen! How could he have found me? I used my miko powers in his realm, how could he not know of it?_ her mind battle back and forth as Sesshoumaru showed no signs of stopping; and she was feeling herself bleed over his member, he was too big, at least last time he took it easy…

"My lord… please… let me live… I- I am bleeding… please… be… gentle…" she panted through his thrusts and her bucking body, barely drawing a breath each time to say those words. He looked into her eyes, and softened immediately, kissing her carefully.

"I am sorry, I forgot you were only a ningen. Dress, I hope to see you here, in five months, healed and ready to do it again." he said, tying her sash back onto her body, her kimono looked as if it had never been touched. He let her back down on the ground, hopping away as She collapsed. She straightened, and acted like nothing happened, but carried the week's worth of water back to the house, and collapsed onto her bed. She laid there, waiting for Kimiko to cry or make a noise, while the miko and demon in her healed her bleeding area…

Kagome once again became pregnant, as her scent shifted. She took the necklace, and placed a different face on it, as well as Kimiko's. She couldn't use her miko powers in the village, so she would only nurse back to health and help birth children. It was for the best, as She couldn't risk another bout with Sesshoumaru, he'd realize something was up. The barrier was newly renewed with the herbs, but Kagome still felt unprotected, and couldn't help but feel that way…

Late that night, after she had placed Kimiko to bed, and chopping wood for the next few days, she was blinded by a spectacular white light. She fell down, bowing.

_There is no need for being formal. You know us. _the once familiar voice of males and females entered her mind. **good Kamis, how am I to do this? I do not know what I shall do…**

_Do not worry, Kagome. Sesshoumaru will change, one way or another. Do you wish to help us?_

**I am always willing to serve.**

_Good. Sesshoumaru is traveling very much near you- only deeper in the forest than you are. Tonight, meditate, we will send you the power to send him into a trance like state. We do not ask that you bring him inside your barrier, but only far enough away that he won't sense it. The trance like state you will control, and he will listen to the dream of sorts, at first he will think it is real, and let him think such, as it will have a greater impact on him. Do you accept your task?_

**I do. Thank you, will this help him with his lust?**

_It will help him with that, and he will become more sensitive.. Though it may take a while at first._

**Thank you. Deeply**

_It is for your safety. The jewel isn't to be used yet, you still have much to go through. _The voices vanished, and Kagome then continued her wood chopping.

***A/N* Ok you did your part, you read review and made me happy. Here's a bigger challenge! I want review! Give you a challenge… 15 more reviews, I know it's a short chapter, I wrote it in an hour before bed, don't yell at me! I have the first six chapters made people, so give me some criticism if you can, so I can tweak a few things if necessary…**

**Ciao! BTW I a soon to be posting a new story… also have a poll on my page and need some votes for me to make a decision!**


	5. Thoughts are biased feelings are true

_***A/N* thank you for the review. I just have some comments, and you can start to read. **_

_**Centari- I am sorry about the timeline thing, never am really good at following a timeline. As far as the lust monster thing- it's Not Sesshoumaru. It's his beast. His beast has secretly claimed Kagome, and Sesshoumaru doesn't know, so when his beast wants Kagome, he goes to the place where he last saw her, and the only one he's been catching is Kagome in her human disguise. **_

_**XxSoliexHiddenxX- this is the chapter that you'll see Sesshoumaru cry, he's acting so out of character in this one. The Mask Slips!**_

Sesshoumaru's beast was finally satisfied, having a good rut. Now he made camp for the night and slowly drifted off to sleep…

"_Sesshoumaru… I know you can hear me…" Kagome's voice called to him. Sesshoumaru was running through the woods, trying to find her. And he did, in a small clearing. "Sesshoumaru sama, I challenge you to a duel, for the title of the western lands and your demon heritage." she had stated, there were onlookers in the bushes, and he saw who they were. They were the other lords of the western lands. _

"_I accept the challenge." he said bravely, how could the miko win against somebody that was hardly new at hand-to-hand combat._

"_Then you should know that if you lose this battle and are still living, you will lose your demon blood, and live out the remainder of your life as a ningen. Let the battle begin!" a lord cried, and so Sesshoumaru and Kagome fought each other for many hours, until Kagome knocked him unconscious, and he lost. How could I lose? He thought, and a barrier came over him, along with a very powerful shock of Miko energy. His clothes and swords were taken away from him, to be given a farmer's hut and clothes. He was very weak, and afraid now. Kagome took him inside._

"_This wouldn't have happened had you killed my pups from you three days ago, you bastard. And Now that I am royalty, I cannot taint my blood by breed with you and producing a Hanyou. You brought this on yourself." and with that she walked out, taking his armor as her own, his swords as his, and burning all but his robes of the west, taking them back to the Citadel. He watched as things around him changed. Humans were being respected, demons and humans were breeding, creating their own race, And Sesshoumaru was a nobody, but he needed to find somebody to call his wife and bear him children. _

_Years went by, and he started to travel, once in a while finding Kagome walking around to make sure things were in order properly. She had two pups now, and as the only heir to the western lands, she couldn't mate and be with any of the lands, but a strong alliance between the Southern and Western Lands, Kagome birthed two pups and the one of western heritage stayed with her, while the other had to travel with a wet nurse to the southern lands, as was agreed. Sesshoumaru was an old man the next time he saw Kagome, and Kagome came to him._

"_Do you see? This is your future if you do not change. Show compassion Sesshoumaru, love somebody for once." she said disapproving the fact that he held no children near his heart, he was very old, but still held some of his youth, (roughly 45 in this part of the dream). Kagome came to him all the time, and they would make passionate love, she would stay for a while, and then leave when he failed to tell her that he loved her. The torture of this went on for nearly three months, and then when he saw her again, He proclaimed his love for her. She smiled at the revelation. "Sesshoumaru, you have found love, now what do you plan to do?"_

"_I do-don't know… I have never felt this before."_

"_That is because you have always put emotionless duty over your personal feelings. Stop wearing that face, the mask of emotion, what you hide from everybody. If you wouldn't have killed our pups, you and I could have been living happily as a couple, with love for our children. Now, I have a pup, but I do not hold the same feelings for this one as I did my first ones. Once you feel and understand one feeling, the others come rushing in, and you are overwhelmed. I love you, I have loved you, but you have yet to learn loss, and when you feel guilt for your firstborn children deaths', you will have learned your lesson." Kagome explained, ending in a quick peck on the forehead for him, and disappeared. Three days, he sat and thought about the last times he should have felt for major feelings. The night his dad died, full of malice that he had chosen a ningen as a mate, when he should have cried. The hatred and jealously he felt towards Inuyasha should have been caring, and it drove him mad. And his first few times of making love to Kagome, when they were both full demon. And the day he felt a child born, he was overjoyed, and then hurt that he couldn't find the pup. And when he killed those two pups- god he was angry, killed them and then he regretted it immediately. He knew what Kagome had gone through when she found her pups dead on the forest floor. This feeling drove him nuts and all he wanted to do was die…_

Sesshoumaru awoke, covered in a cold sweat, and felt for everything around him. There was his swords, his armor, his silver hair, yet he remembered that he hadn't felt the birth of the other pups. Only one he had felt. He drew he knees up to his chest and cried, very unlordly like, and right in the middle of the forest. Kagome watched from inside her barrier rubbing her very present belly, growing much larger than when she was with Kimiko, he was unable to see her. She watched the once stoic lord give way to all emotions that befuddled him. She figured that he should be comforted in a way, and took off her necklace. Her demon features became present immediately, and she stood, making sure Kimiko was asleep, then went outside of the barrier. Sesshoumaru immediately picked up her scent, and looking to her, tears still streaming down his face. She stood, not doing anything. His head went back to his knees, even though he smelt his her pregnancy, if the swelling belly wasn't enough. Kagome walked over and sat on her knees next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her chest, and let him cry. "Shhhhh, you'll be ok… you'll be fine…" she mumbled, stroking his soft silver hair, like his mother would have If he was a toddler. He said nothing, just cried as she held him, comforting him in the overwhelming flood of emotions hit him. "I'm so sorry, but I had to show you that. I couldn't even begin to hope how much it would change you. Kami told me to do so, and I see it has changed you." she mumbled to him, as the tears slowed.

"Your- your pregnant… Where is our first child?" he said, sniffling, and looking into her eyes. She motioned to where she appeared from nowhere and took his hand. He acted like a little boy again, unsure of what he should have done. But he took her hand, dusted himself off, and let her lead him through the barrier, and amazed at what he saw. It was a hut, well made and structurally sound, this was where she had stayed. 

"I hid here, afraid of you to kill our daughter. We have been disguised as mere humans, necklaces keeping you from knowing of the auras we held. Here is where we can be ourselves, where we don't have to hide our true selves. I have made everything here that we have needed. Kimiko, our daughter is actually the size of a four year old child, I have had to build her a bed, and I still have your yellow and blue sash. If you weren't able to come to your senses, I was going to give it to her for when she matures. She is maturing faster than a demon, because I have powers of a mortal Miko."

"May I see her?" 

"You will not take her from me." he answer was not a question, but a statement. He nodded, and she took him inside. Kimiko was just waking up and smiled at Kagome. "Hey baby. Mommy has somebody she wants you to meet." Kagome cooed, picking the child up from her bed. Kimiko _was _the size of a four year old child, though she was only a year. Kimiko held her head high, just as Sesshoumaru did. He was astounded at how similar she was to him , or at least his lineage. he compared her to the four demons that she had looked the most like. Kagome with silver markings, the double stripes and crescent moon, like Sesshoumaru, the jagged of the stripes from his father, and the feminine features of his mother. Kimiko was perfect. A coo came from the room but not from his daughter. Kagome hustled over to the crib again, picking up twins. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "These are Kouga's children. I comforted him and these two were the consequence of my…comforting skills. This is Haruko and Yuri." she said, holding them up to his view. They were so alike and yet so different. Yuri had dark hair, just like Kouga's. Yuri held Kagome's sapphire eyes, just like Kimiko, and had a small silver jagged stripe on each cheek, with a tail the exact color of Kouga's. Haruko was not anywhere the looking of Kagome, mostly. He held her hair and double jagged stripes, but the rest was Kouga. little fangs poked through the parting of his lips, the only real thing besides the evidence of a tail, that him and Yuri shared. Large yellow eyes poked up out of his eyelids, his ears far more pointer than Sesshoumaru's and the small black tail that swished back and forth. He was adorable, as was Yuri. Sesshoumaru smiled at the waking twins. 

"I must leave for a while, but I will come back to see my pups. I promise Kouga will know nothing." Sesshoumaru said, putting Kimiko down, who went back to her bed and slept. Kagome placed the twins back as well. She turned to face Sesshoumaru. He placed a hand on her large belly. _there's three... but I won't tell her._ he thought as he saw the genders as well. she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he snuggled into hers. "thank you. Thank you for showing me a way to turn my life into what it should be." he mumbled. she kissed his jugular, and it made him groan. But he resisted his beast, because to make love to her this far in her pregnancy would either hurt the pups because of how close they could come into contact, or it would send her into labor. he gave her a chaste kiss, and left.

late that night, Kagome went into labor, and it was worse than what she had with Kimiko or the twins. she had delivered one by the time Sesshoumaru cam back, and he had been gone three days. He placed his hand on her stomach, as soon as he found her, bloody, and nearly unconscious. The pups were trying to head out together, and that wouldn't work. 

"Kagome... I'm so sorry about this, forgive me." he said before his hand entered her to correct the situation. She squealed and cried, it hurt so bad and he was only making it worse. Realizing the fact that they refused to go back, he grabbed one pup and pulled him out, which made the other slide through easily. Kagome had just enough energy to cast a simple healing spell, which healed her directly up before passing out cold. Sesshoumaru was kneeling there, holding two bloody pups, her blood all over his arms and sleeves. the pups were sleeping, and so he wrapped them up after cleaning them off, and placed them in a large basket with the twins, Who Sesshoumaru immediately named Toshi, Hiroshi (who were boys), and Naomi who was a beautiful girl, in which Toshi looked like Sesshoumaru and Naomi looked like Kagome. Hiroshi was _EXACTLY_ like Kimiko, as far as physical characteristics.

_***A/N* Thanks for the reviews and I'll be nice. 5 reviews before I update! Trying to work on ch. 7... Next Chapter: A new Hanyou in the family**_

_**That's the next chapter's title! Have fun! PLZ R&R You do know I live off of them right?**_


	6. A Growing Family

Shippou and his new full demon mate, Rin had moved in with Sango and Miroku, who lived in the slayer village with Kohaku and Suzu, his wife. Rin had recently found she is pregnant with her first child. Kohaku had triplets already, whose names were Ryuo, Yasuo, and Kiyoshi. They were seven months old and very adorable. Suzu was already pregnant again with their second child. Sango and Miroku were living together, happily married, and having one child already born, named Sakura, nearly two years and pregnant with twins. Rin was actually pregnant with twins, but nobody knew of it-yet- and Rin refused to let Shippou keep his hand on her stomach long enough to know. Which only drove him nuts.

"MOM!" Rin cried out, sitting up bolt right. She had a bad dream, Shippou woke beside her immediately. Rin looked around and then started to cry, relieved that her dream was just that, a dream.

"Babe, Rin are you ok?" Shippou murmured to her, wiping his eyes.

"Sorry Shipp, just a bad dream." She said, and he curled up behind her, and she could have cared less at the moment, Rin just cuddled up to him, savoring the warmth that his body provided.

Sango woke from hearing Rin cry out, and after assuring Miroku that everything was fine, went to peep in to see if they were ok, because as Rin was almost due, everybody was on high alert. Sango wasn't that far behind Rin, and she was also due any day. She slid the door open to find Rin and Shippou asleep, curled together in a ball. Sango smiled, and closed the door, going back to her own hut. But halfway across the compound, Sango fell to the ground, crying out in pain while clutching her stomach. This woke everybody, and they rushed out to her. Shippou made it there first.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, picking her up. She was panting heavily, and could barely talk.

"Mir…the babies…com…now!" she gasped, holding her stomach as if it was going to fall off. He hurried her into the birthing hut, and laid her down gently. Suzu came in, followed closely by Rin. They ushered the men out, hurrying around to get things ready. "You're gonna have to cut them out… I have no strength to push" she murmured to Rin, handing her a knife that was on her leg. Rin handed it to Suzu.

"Sango, you have to try… You can push now," she said, seeing a head already. Sango cried out, as she gave a push, easily sliding one out, and they sat with her for the next few hours waiting for the other to move into position, with no such luck. Sango was fading fast, and if they didn't cut out the other, both of them would die. Rin held her hand out to Sango as Suzu cut the lower area of her stomach open, fishing out not one child, but three more. Sango saw this and cried out in joy. Rin gave her three of the four children, laying the other aside. "Sango, I'm so sorry, but the last one was still born." Suzu said, stitching her up as quickly as she could. What Sango needed was Kagome here, and nobody had seen her for months now.

"Miroku… Get him, quickly…" She pleaded. Rin and Suzu nodded, Miroku was sent in as they left. Sango barely mustered a smile, seeing her husband. "Miroku, name them… I don't have much time left…"

"Sango… don't talk like that.." he whispered to her, holding the naked son in his hands.

"Name a girl Yuki, please…I-I love you…" she said, squeezing his hand, smiling weakly before her body became limp.

"No! Sango! Please! Don't leave me, we have children we must raise…" he said. Three children lay beside her, crying.

Sesshoumaru was traveling back to Kagome, which he has been doing for 3 years, to see his pups, when he heard the wail near the demon slayer's village. He remembered what Kagome had told him in the dream. _Show emotion, show you care._ He headed towards the cry, landing on the roof, just as he heard last words from the woman.

"…love you…" the woman was in child birth. It was against customs to enter the chamber unless she was dead or finished birthing, and even then only the husband was allowed in, if any male. The smell of death was coming on, so he decided to enter anyway.

He jumped down, and scared everybody. Tenseiga was rattling, and he heard somebody cry out. It was the Kit, Shippou.

"Sesshoumaru! Why are you here?"

"I have had a change of heart." he said as he withdrew the blade, glancing at Rin's swollen belly and the look of relief on her face. He entered the room, though the boys tried to hold him back. Sesshoumaru walked up silently to the dead infant that laid at the door in a basket. The pallbearers were there, and he swiped them away with the blade. Instantly the infant became alive and started to cry, which scared Miroku. Of course, he didn't realize it was Sesshoumaru, as the room was dark, and he tried to tackle him. Sesshoumaru easily dodged him, he landed on top of a table, collapsing it, and Sesshoumaru stomped on his back, keeping him down while he walked to the woman. The pallbearers were nearly done as he swiped the sword, and Sango gasped, alive once more. A sharp scent hit his nose, the smell of his half brother, Inuyasha. He looked to the basket, to the infant that he revived, and stooped closer to look. Miroku lit several lamps, and ran to Sango's side, watching Sesshoumaru pick up a child. _Hanyou… you mated with this woman? _Sesshoumaru thought. Miroku caught a glimpse of the hair, and it was silver. Sango's eyes were still closed. "Monk. Come here." he said simply. Miroku walked over to him. "Why does this child smell of my brother?"

"… I have no idea…"

"Do you wish for me to take it? I assure you that if you slayers were found with a demon child, they will not trust you at all, and turn you away." he said. Honestly, Sesshoumaru was actually being nice, and he was holding a civil conversation, Miroku was astounded at this revelation. Miroku was hurt that Sango had a child from Inuyasha, and didn't remember how that happened, but decided the better of the two.

"I shall let Sango decide, it was her choice to lay with him." he said, picking up the others and wrapping them in blankets. Sesshoumaru knew she was awake, so he nudged her with his foot. Sango's eyes fluttered open. "Why did you sleep with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, his voice completely showing hurt and anger. Sango stared at him, completely bewildered. _He doesn't remember? _

"You don't remember? The violence that happened from you and him resulted in my pregnancy. The hot springs, you remember, don't you?" she scoffed, accusing him, completely angry that he could even think that. Miroku, though, seemed lost in his thoughts, reveling in the memory…

_***Flashback***_

_Miroku and Inuyasha were planning on getting back at Sango for a crude trick she had played only hours ago. They were scheming in the hot springs when she entered for a bath. Even though Sango was his wife, He hated the trick she played. Sango was oblivious to them as she went to another side of the hot springs, and falling asleep… but rudely awakened when she felt them both slamming their erections in her, on the ground, obviously not in the hot springs. They both were laying there, unconscious with huge knots on their heads, after they finished. Sango never traveled with out her boomerang bone, and walked back to the village in triumph._

(Not going to say what the trick was, so if you want, tell me what you think it was. My lips are sealed!)

_***End Flashback***_

"No, I remember now. But what are we doing with the pup? Should we give it to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru because he's right- Somebody sees a hanyou as part of our family and we'll be discredited." he said, pointing to Sesshoumaru. Sango's eyes were tearing up at the sight of Sesshoumaru holding _her _child. She didn't want to give the pup up, but she knew it would be for the best, or she couldn't keep fighting honorably…

"Take the pup. But I want to name it."

"It is a girl."

"Mizuki. If she is a Hanyou, with Inuyasha's blood, the moon will be a great event in her life. Take the child, I can't touch her, or I will change my mind." Sango said, crying. Sesshoumaru was _sorry _for the slayer, but he did felt she did the best.

"Do you know where the Hanyou is?" he asked, she shook her head.

"He told me he was going to travel, and I haven't seen him since."

"I shall take her to Kagome then; She will be able to take care of this one until Inuyasha is found." he said, going to the door and letting the others in. "Congratulations." Sesshoumaru said, then left for Kagome's.

Rin gave birth two twin sons later that day, Who she named Shun and Shinobu. Shippou was very happy with his two children, and the three didn't leave his sight, while Miroku and Sango were busy playing new parents again. Sakura was happy to have siblings, and even more happy that she had an excuse to stay at uncle Kohaku's most nights.


	7. Author Note

Author Note:

Ok, I am pretty sure that some people are confused at who's kids are whose and all, so I will brief you again….

Kagome had two pups with Kouga, though he still doesn't know, and they weren't planned. They are Haruko and Yuri. Yuri had her father's brown hair. Yuri held Kagome's sapphire eyes, and had a small silver jagged stripe on each cheek. Haruko held Kagome's black hair, along with the same color of tail. little fangs poked through the parting of his lips. They are only months younger than Kimiko.

She also had four children (so far) by Sesshoumaru. Kimiko is the perfect balance between her parents. She had jagged silver and maroon lines on her body alternating colors silver and purple, the same places where Sesshoumaru had them; On her cheeks, wrists, wrapping around her chest/hips from her spine, and ankles. Her eyes held a pink-sunset-like tone to them, far different than from her mother's deep sapphire eyes or her father's dog eyes, the lukewarm amber color that they are. She also held the crescent of western Royalty, the same as Sesshoumaru's own heritage mark.

She also had a recent set of triplets, Toshi, Hiroshi, and Naomi. Toshi looks like Sesshoumaru and Naomi looks like Kagome, (as a human) though she is full inuyoukai, and Hiroshi is like Kimiko's physical characteristics.

Rin had twins. Shin and Shinobu, who looked exactly like Shippou, their father.

Sango and Miroku had four children, only one I have named, Sakura, their two year old daughter. The other one, Mizuki, was an accident, from a hot spring incident that involved Inuyasha, and Kagome will be raising the pup. As far as the looks, Mizuki looks like Sango as a child with silver hair and dog ears.

Kohaku and Suzu had triplets, with one more on the way. The triplets are Ryuo, Kiyoshi, and Yasuo. They looked identical, and looked like him.

~*~*~*~Disclaimer~*~*~*~ For past and future references: I don't own any original Inuyasha characters. But I do own everybody else in my story!


	8. Coming to Terms with Reality

Inuyasha was traveling through the eastern lands. He had grown tired of everything that had happened over the last few years. The jewel was complete, but he was unable to become a full demon like he had hoped, though somehow Kagome changed into one. He had stayed with Kaede for a small while, but the urge to leave was too great after a few days. Even at Sango's slayer village, Inuyasha couldn't stay very long, and after an amusing evening in the hot springs, left. Nobody since then has seen him. He traveled from village to village, helping once in a while. But traveling was short lived, as He would travel coast to coast, in any direction he could, but the sea would always stop him, make him turn around and start again. Now, he was actually headed out to see how Kagome was doing, and He was nearly there.

Inuyasha just battled a boar demon who thought he was going to be food. He had passed through Kagome's village. Inuyasha walked into the clearing where her house was concealed, except that her house wasn't, and you could see it plainly, and there were three children playing outside.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out. The children stopped and stared.

"He looks like Mizuki, but he's older." The little boy whispered to the other two. They nodded, and all ran inside. They dragged out a silver haired woman carrying an infant.

"Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise! I have seen you for a while now. What is new with you?" The woman called out. Inuyasha smiled, It was Kagome, a much more mature Kagome, But her nonetheless.

"I have been running around. Damn, When did you have so many pups?"

"Long story saved for later. But Congratulations."

"For what?"

"You are a father."

"Say what? When did I sleep with you?" kagome chuckled, and walked over to him.

"Not with me, with Sango. She had four children, and gave this little gem to your brother, so I could raise her. Come inside, I'll explain. Children, stay out here and play, Uncle Inuyasha and I are going to talk." she called to her six children, who ran outside at once, leaving the house empty. Kagome ushered Inuyasha in, and sat down. He looked at the sleeping hanyou in Kagome's arms, while a puzzling look washed over his face. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked quietly. He nodded, and held out his arms as Kagome passed Mizuki. "Sango named her Mizuki. She did not want to give her up. She is beautiful, though, and I feel honored to raise her this far."

"Kagome… May I ask you something?" Inuyasha knew what he had to do.

"You know you can Inuyasha."

"Would you finish raising her, Until I can find someone to take as a mate?"

"I- I don't know- Your brother- we are moving into the castle with him. So he can be a part of his children's lives. They love him, and he's going to mark me before we go, so that nobody questions the blood of the children. He really has changed, and I forgive him for the past." Kagome said, completely surprised by his subtleness

"Well, take her then, keep her. I lost the child you told me about. He- died in child birth. I'll come back for Mizuki when I can, when I am ready. Can you make sure she knows I'm her father?" he said, reluctantly handing his daughter back over. Kagome pondered him for a minute, then had a stroke of genious

"Come with us Inuyasha. Your brother won't mind you. You need to be in your daughter's life, Show her you care. She's nearly to the point where she can crawl. What will happen when she starts to talk, to comprehend things? The other children don't have ears like she does. Kimiko is nearly three. She'll start wondering and I'll have to tell her. I don't want yours and my children being like you and Sesshoumaru. It's too much to deal with, with only you two."

"I-I don't know Kagome, I just don't. I still feel there's something out there for me to do… I- I can't. My priority is her, but I need to do something first." he said. Kagome placed her in the crib with Kouga's pups.

"I know. Can I ask you a favor then?"

"yeah. I mean your taking my kid. I'll do anything."

"Come back for her, the moment that you can. I am not going to let her grow up without a father. I will find you, hunt you down and kill you if you don't come to the castle and see her." She said, very serious. Inuyasha stood, and looked at his daughter asleep with Kouga's kids and her newest three. He looked at her with Regret and other feelings she knew he didn't know how to express. Nodding, he kissed Mizuki's forehead and hugged Kagome, before he was gone, just like that.

Kagome finished packing her things she was going to take to Sesshoumaru's castle. He would be here tomorrow, he'd spend the night, mark her and they would be on her way. It would not be long before she began to live the life of royalty, one she was not expecting when she stayed here in the feudal era.


	9. Author Note II

Ok, I want to thank you for your support for this story and I hope You accept my offer or something with this story.

I am thinking of doing a sequel to this story, based off of the growing up of Kagome's kids. But in order to do that, I need to have enough reviews telling me that I should or should not continue the story.

I will also accept help if You like the story so much that you want to co-write or help me with suggestions for ideas. Thank you for your help and reviews. Don't forget to read my other story, Saving their World. It's ooc for nearly everybody, but it wouldn't stop bugging my brain, so I wrote it and am happy with it. My other story, Different Roads New Chances, will be reposted soon, I have to redo everything pretty much. It makes no sense so I will take care of that soon enough. It will be Reposted as Different Roads. I hope to have it re-completed by…. Next Tuesday, if things go well.

Thanks again

Fire-n-night-sky


	10. NEW NOTICE

Hey all my readers…

If you haven't looked at my profile, then you should know that I am not leaving Fanfiction. I am staying on, and as an added bonus, I'm putting up the first chapter of a new story within the weekend time. So I hope you enjoy. This story will be called… "There and Back Again" and it is like I promised, a sibling thing between Sesshoumaru and Kagome… It's kinda ooc, and I don't know how much Sesshoumaru will actually be in the story. Well, let me know what you think. And As for the story Unknown Love:

I have given it to someone else, and I will post in the general summary whose profile you should look on for the continuation series of the story. So thanks and ciao

Inupapansesshylover

AKA

Fire-n-night-sky


	11. sequel notification

Hey there readers! I have uploaded the sequel to Unknown love. The Title is:

Is Time Friend or Foe?

Kag/Sess

Drama/Adventure

Rating: T (until further notice)

Thanks for the AMAZING reviews. Senior year isn't too bad, but it still sucks. That is my reason I am SOOOOOO late on updating. For those that follow me with the rest of my other stories, I am going to be (hopefully) updating the stories over the weekend. If I don't, forgive me- My teacher seems to love tossing essay tests (125 facts per test) in front of me and expecting at least 70 facts…


	12. PAY ATTENTION

Update posted to all in-progress stories and Author page:

Hello readers that like my stories, read them, and/or follow them.

I've decided a few things on some of my stories.

I need to remove the sequel to **The Grey Family**, because after reading some anon reviews, the last chapter of the story is actually the first of the sequel. So, I'm taking the story down, splitting the first chapter of **The Grey Family: As Time Goes On** into two bits, and replacing it under the same settings.

I need more time to do **Unknown Love**. And some people are not happy with the story either, so it honestly depends on how bad you want a sequel to this story. I don't know right now, and probably won't for a while.

For **Narcissa's Rose**, to those that have been wondering, I have ceased writing because of a funny thing called **Writer's Block!** It sucks, and I want it to go away. So if you really want me to continue the story, I need those faithful reviewers to go to my page, fill out the poll (only once, please!) and help me with a house. This poll has been created on Feb. 7th, 2013, and will close March 1st, 2013. Get in the answers quickly!

For my Inuyasha stories, I will have you know, both my faithful accountees, and anon reviews, that I know Japanese. I speak frequently with four Japanese friends of mine at least three times a week. They have been broadening my dictionary as it is. So for those that say I misspelled something, check with a Japan native who speaks the awesome language before you judge me. Remember: Not everything on the internet is true. So if you have a problem because I add a "u" in names, like Kikyou, Kouga, Shippou, Sesshoumaru- the "u" just emphasizes the letter or sound most important to the word. Example: Kikyo's name has an emphasis on the "o" so it would make sense to put a "u" after it. And before anybody attempts to say that it changes the meaning, it does not. Its like you looking at how to pronounce something and seeing the symbols over and beside the word, telling you how to pronounce the word. It doesn't change the meaning. Words like "Sayounara" is also the same case- it is emphasizing the "yo" in "Sayounara" and "iie"(no) has the second eye because that is how you spell it AND it emphasizes. Don't criticize me if you can't understand the language. Get pissed at me, and I _**WILL**_ have my friend write a chapter in Japanese. And it's not something you can toss into Google Translate and expect to be able to read it.

Now that all of the is said and done, I am going to concentrate on one story at a time. **The Grey Family: As Time Goes On** is my main priority right now, followed by **Narcissa's Rose**, The **sequel** to **Unknown Love**, and I don't know if I'm going to make a sequel to **Hermione Jean Prewett** or just slap a few chapters on there and say hell with it. Just keep an eye out for me, and I hope to please. Though, reviews do help me quite a bit… XD


End file.
